


Dream of You

by HeavensxJ



Category: Jungkook/Jimin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensxJ/pseuds/HeavensxJ
Summary: Jungkook being the top leader of the most feared gang in all of Seoul at only nineteen; is pretty hard on him. Just loosing his aunt, his last family member to be alive. He’s all alone. Well, he has friends. Two who are family, but his aunt was special to him. You must ask how ? How could a nineteen-year-old take on such a job and already be alone. Well, it's simple… Well simple to some that is... to others not so much. I’ll explain. His father and mother were the leaders of the Jeon Sinners or J. Sins. And when Jungkook was twelve, he saw his parents get brutally executed right in-front of him. Yes, I can see some of you chuckled at that. This is no Bruce Wayne shit. He isn’t Batman in this.Now that’s all. Enjoy you’ll get more into this dream of you. Hope you enjoy. xX
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jikook, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 1





	1. More summary

Jungkook being the top leader of the most feared gang in all of Seoul at only nineteen; is pretty hard on him. Just loosing his aunt, his last family member to be alive. He’s all alone. Well, he has friends. Two who are family, but his aunt was special to him. You must ask how ? How could a nineteen-year-old take on such a job and already be alone. Well, it's simple… Well simple to some that is... to others not so much. I’ll explain. His father and mother were the leaders of the Jeon Sinners or J. Sins. And when Jungkook was twelve, he saw his parents get brutally executed right in-front of him. Yes, I can see some of you chuckled at that. This is no Bruce Wayne shit. He isn’t Batman in this. 

But back to what I was saying. Yes, he saw his mother and father get brutally murdered in-front of him. At only twelve, he suffered a lot and gained a burden. His aunt was his savior, a person he can go to be himself. Didn’t have to put up a wall like he had to with everyone. He couldn’t afford to have people see him unsubstantial. Jungkook had to be aggressive, to be respected. At 12, he shot someone. At 14, he beat a man twice his size to pay what he owed. Now at 19, he’s done it all. Sold, beaten, even killed.... well what I mean kill I mean he had someone else get their hands dirty. The other members wouldn’t allow him to wipe out anyone. Sometimes they took over when beating those that owed or betrayed the one survivor of the Jeon family. 

For as long as Jungkook could remember, he suffered from “dreams.” Or as his aunt calls it. ‘It’s telling you the future. It’s a sign.’ He never believed it until the dream he had of his parents dying. That’s when he started believing in it. He has saved countless members of the gang's lives. His aunt told him he needs to keep this gift a secret. That if anyone finds out hell be killed it's why they killed my sister. Your mother. This scared him. So he hides it. Though only two people know. Even though he couldn’t explain this one dream and this would also keep him awake most nights. A dream of the most lovely boy he’s ever seen. With the most delicate, sun kissed skin with blonde hair and the deepest caramel brown eyes he’s ever seen. He doesn’t know his name or where he is. Sometimes he thinks his mind plays tricks on him. Showing him this beautiful angel only to rip him away.

Now that’s all. Enjoy you’ll get more into this dream of you. Hope you enjoy. xX


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : I’ve fixed the grammar. Hope you enjoy it now ❤️ And added more words as well. xX

It always starts the same. Room filled to the brim of silk cloth. There he stands, holding his hand to me. Not again. I can’t again. Don’t do this to me... again, my body moves to him. My body having its mind of its own. Only 5 seconds till I wake. 5 seconds. Why... 4… Please... 3... it won't happen... 2… Maybe it will..... 1... I get to him, I hold him in my arms. He’s small, but I can tell he’s a fighter. Who are you, angel? We stare at each other and lean in. Please let it happen this time. Only millimeters apart. This is farther than before. I open my eyes a bit, only to groan. 

“Got to be fucking kidding me.” Here I am; staring at the dark ceiling of my room. Sighing, rubbing my face, I look at the time. 3am. Right on the dot. Sighing yet again, I sit up, looking around. “Could have let it happen this time....” grumbling as I get out of bed and walk out of my room to my office. No point in going back to sleep now. Pouring my self a glass sitting at my desk leaning back into the chair. Why did it last a second longer this time? It makes no sense. A second longer. What could it mean? Sipping on the drink letting the burning sensation hit the back of my throat. Letting out a now relax breath. Leaning my head back thinking. I must have been sitting here for awhile cause next thing I know Yoongi is sitting across from me with a disapproving look on his face.

“You’re going to drink yourself to death. What was it this time? Wait, let me guess, you’re drinking whiskey. Sooo Angel dream again?” I must have had a look on my face' because he smirked.

“That obvious ?” I sat up a bit resting the glass to my temple staring at him. 

“Yes. Very. What happened ? Same thing ? No kiss, huh?”

Groaning, I put my head on the desk. “I should have never told you that. And yes that but... it last a second longer. I don’t know why. It’s getting to the point I doubt I have these predictions visions my aunt said. Well, good ones that is. Bad ones are always coming.” I jumped a bit when Yoongi placed his hand on my head, massaging it a bit. 

“Relax Kookie, you must be having this dream of Angel for a reason.” I lifted my head up a bit and scrunched my nose at the nickname. 

“Seriously Kookie?”

“Don’t change the subject. But seriously...”

“I know. I know. You and Jin say it all the time. Doesn’t mean its true. Your sounding like my aunt each passing day that she’s gone...” Yoongi smiled a bit. It’s only been 7 months,, but it still feels fresh like yesterday it happened. Cancer is a disgusting, horrible thing to watch. Watching someone you love with all your heart. The only family. Well blood family. Its worse is when you see it in a dream and there is nothing you can do. ‘Nothing you can do Jungkook. This is something we can’t keep from happening this time. Just remember the dreams mean something even if it's a nightmare.’ 

I felt a thump to my head. “Aya!!!” Rubbing the spot on my forehead, glaring at yoongi. “What the hell was that for?”

“I was talking to you and you zoned out again.” Yoongi looked at me sternly and worriedly. Waving my hand off a bit signaling I’m fine, I laid my head back on the desk. 

“What time is it, anyway?” 

Hearing him sigh, knowing I’m in no mood to talk on the subject anymore. “It’s 8am. When did you wake up?”

“Five hours ago. What are you doing up so early?” Yoongi usually sleeps in when we have no work to do. So why is he up early? Clearly not cause of me....surely. 

“Jin woke me to say we got intel on the Park we’ve been looking for. He owes us...” lifting my head. Of course, Park Hyuk. Glaring a bit, letting out a groan. 

“How much...”

“About 500k Kook.” I snapped my head to Jin, who was already in a suit I raised a brow. 

“Dressed to impress, aren’t you Jin ?” Yoongi whistled as he walked up to him. I now just noticing Yoongi in a suit. What the hell? Looking at them confused. Older men are strange honestly. Even if they are like 3 years older. 

“Jungkook get dressed we have to get there before 10am. He’ll be arriving to the restaurant for brunch at Hyuna’s diner. She’s allowing us in closing for us to do business.” Jin slide black leather gloves on. Standing up, Dowling the rest of the whiskey. Cracking my neck a bit nodding, smirking a bit. Put the wall up and get this day over with. 

~

Yoongi and Jin shared a looked. They don’t like this side of Jungkook. They miss the old Jungkook, who was smiley and gentle. But he passed long ago when his parents died, and he had to learn fast to fight for his own. Just to be a leader and be respected. They let the younger once boy now man walk past them; they shared another look. 

“He’s not a baby… But he still worries me.” Jin mumbled leaning on the door watching Jungkook disappear down the hall. 

“I know. But this is him now... until he finds someone to break that wall he builds when he has to be leader.” Jin sighed, looking at Yoongi. He knew the next words out of his mouth would be. “Don’t Jin...” Jin furrowed his brows and frowned. 

“You don’t know what I’m going to say.” Yoongi sighed. But he did. It was either two things. Him or Jungkook. 

“I do, though. You get that same expression on your face and that look in your eye.” Jin rolled his eyes and smirked a bit, getting close to Yoongi. Making the other raise a brow. 

“You know me well, Min.” Jin pulled away and walked away. This boy will be the death of him. Physically and mentally. But boy did Yoongi love it nonetheless. Quickly following the handsome man close behind. 

_______________________

Walking into the diner, Jungkook took his sunglasses off looked around the empty diner. Good. No witnesses. Walking more in, he smiled sweetly at Hyuna who nodded to the back corner that was dark. 

“Alright Woojin watch the back. Jihoon take the left. Jin right. Yoongi your with me. No blood, if unnecessary. Only on my command. Understand ?” Everyone nodded and went to their positions. Jungkook sitting down watching the door Yoongi next to him. 

“You know you all don’t need to wear suits, right?” I mumbled, sipping on the now milkshake that was set in-front of me by Hyuna. 

“Says the boy sipping on a chocolate milkshake in a leather coat, white T, black ripped skinny jeans. Plus its better this way. We are your guards, remember.” Yoongi said while stealing my milkshake. I gasped at this and glared. Mumbling ‘dick’ under my breath, which earned me a kick to the shin. Hissing a bit rubbing the spot looking up just as the bell rang signaling someone coming in. Snapping my head to the door, I smirked. Park Hyuk. Finally, I got you. 

The Park must have felt something was off when he walked. Just by how he went stiff looking around only to snap out of it looking behind him. I raised a brow, watching. Moving my hand slightly like do nothing to the others knowing they are watching my signal. 

“He’s not alone. Jin didn’t inform us on that.” Just as Yoongi said that, Jin came over and sat down.

“I wasn’t told he’ll have someone with him. What now?” Jin whispered, observing the two. Park blocking the view of whom he’s with. 

“Jin, go over in 15. Tell Park to come over here you distract who he’s with. Tell Jihoon and Woojin to come here in five minutes to deal with Park with Yoongi and I. Understand? We don’t want who Park is with to be involved.” Jin nodded waiting a bit him stealing my milkshake from Yoongi sipping on it. Holding back a groan and glare. Why steal my drink?

~

15 minutes pass, Jin gets up walks over to Woojin and Jihoon, who walk over to our table sitting on either side of me. Jin walking over to Park and mystery person. Who I haven’t been able to see yet. Jin leaning down. I smirked noticing Park stiffen, seeing Jinand looking behind to our table. White as a ghost. I wave a tiny bit at him. He says something to Jin then to whoever is with him. Smirking more. Good, he’s scared. 

Though, I don’t take pleasure in this. I hate this job, but it's what I have to do to survive. Leaning back in the seat watching Jin sit down as Park got up. Raising a brow, hearing a voice speak, asking him where he’s going. Park hushed him and walked over to us. Noticing he’s wearing normal clothes compared to what he’s used to wearing. He sat down in front of us, looking at me. 

“Jeon.” He said, voice wavering. 

“Park. Good to see you. It’s been what ? 2…3 months now?” I looked at Yoongi who nodded as he went and sat next to Park who moved a bit to the side. “Don’t worry, Yoongi won't hurt you. Though not sure on these two. Now tell me why I haven’t gotten my 500k back yet?” I leaned in a bit resting my elbows on the table clasping my hands. Staring him down. A roll of sweat rolled down his forehead. Sighing, I handed him a napkin which he took. Giving a small ‘thank you’ as he whipped his face.

“Jeon look, I’ve been dealing with personal issues. I thank you for the loan I do. But I need some time to get it all together. Please, another month at least.” 

Raising a brow at this. “Yet it seems you’ve been able to find time to take a little someone on a date.” Park looked confused and made and ‘oh,’ face. 

“No, no. That’s my little brother. I... he’s moved in with me. It’s what I needed money for. To bring him home. But please leave him out of this, please. He has know idea I do this. And I would like to keep it this way. Give me another month or 2. Jeon come on your reasonable man.” I sighed, leaning back. 

“Park, you know I can’t just give extensions. That’s now how the J.Sins are. Haven’t been for years. Now I’ll give you a week.” Parks eyes went wide. 

“How am I supposed to get that type of money in time?? Jungkook!” He stood up, the chair falling back Yoongi and Jihoon both grabbed him and forced him face-first into the table.” 

“Don’t try that again, Park.” Yoongi threatened pressing his hand into his shoulder making Park cry out a bit. Sighing I waved my hand to straighten him up, which they did. I moved around the table them facing Park to me. Getting in his face.

“Now Park, what did you expect would happen with that stunt you just pulled. Especially having this on you.” I reached behind his back, pulling out the gun. He gulped, looking at me. 

“It’s not what you think. There’s another gang who wants me dead. And I owe them too. Please, Jungkook. Give me more time.” Park was shaking now, tears in his eyes by now. Eyes darting around. He better not do what I think he’ll do. 

“Don’t Hyuk.. don’t try to escape their grasp. You know it wo....” before I could finish my sentence Park punched Yoongi. Catching him off guard. He went for Jihoon, but he already had Park on the ground. 

I looked at Yoongi in concern he was rubbing his jaw glaring at Park. If looks could kill. He would be six feet under. “Yoongi, are you good?” He nodded. Saying just fine. I stepped towards him, only to gasp as I was shoved to the ground. Gasping as my head nicks the table. Who the fuck?!?!?! 

Getting up fast in anger grabbing who it was, about to shove them only to stop. Eyes widening when I met caramel brown eyes that I usually see as kind. Were now glaring at me in anger that looked like they were on fire looking into my soul. It can’t be. 

“Don’t touch my brother.”


End file.
